Encontros e Desencontros
by Dark Angel Malfoy
Summary: Pra ele amor é uma palavra que somente fracos usam, uma besteira; para ela, amar é uma virtude, algo realmente lindo. O que será que acontece quando os dois pensam o oposto?Isso só pode causar muita confusão e muita bagunça.


Capítulo 1 - A Proposta  
  
Iria iniciar mais uma ano em Hogwarts, e os alunos estavam passando pela plataforma 9 3/4 na estação King's Cross, para entrarem no trem com destino a Hogwarts. Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se despedindo da Sra. e do Sr. Weasley e de Fred e George.  
  
- Rony querido, cuide de sua irmã, para mim por favor.-falou a Sra. Weasley abraçando o filho.  
  
-Mãe!!!Eu acho que já sou grandinha o suficiente para saber cuidar de mim!- disse Gina com um ar de revolta na voz e com as mãos na cintura.  
  
-Pode deixar mamãe, eu não deixo nenhum engraçadinho chegar perto da Gina!-disse Rony olhando sério para irmã e abraçando a mãe.  
  
"Quem ele pensa que é para pensar que pode mandar no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!-Gina pensava revoltada."  
  
A Sra. Weasley virou-se para Harry e Hermione.  
  
-Harry querido, sempre que quiser pode ficar lá na nossa casa. Isso serve para você também Hermione.-falou a Sra. Weasley abraçando forte os dois.  
  
-Agora vão que o trem já está saindo.- disse a Sr. Weasley empurrando os garotos.  
  
Todos deram um abraço rápido no Sr. Weasley e saíram correndo para o trem, e ficaram olhando para o Sr. e para a Sra. Weasley da janela dando tchau até os dois desaparecerem. Então foram procurar uma cabine vaga. Todas as cabines estavam ocupadas só foram achar uma no final do trem no último vagão, onde colocaram Edwiges, Pichi e os malões na parte de cima da cabine, Bichento foi solto da gaiola e se deitou no colo de Gina que estava a fazer carinho atrás da orelha do gato.  
  
Gina iria fazer o 5° ano em Hogwarts, havia crescido muito mais não mudaram muito no jeito de ser, continuava aquela Gina tímida e ingênua, mais nem tanto quanto era nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam indo para o 6° ano. Rony havia crescido e aumentado o número de sardas no seu rosto. Hermione estava mais bonita, mais vaidosa e agora usava roupas que valorizava o seu corpo de menina de 16 anos. Harry na opinião de Gina ainda era o garoto mais lindo do mundo, (ela ainda tinha aquela paixonite por ele) ganhara corpo por causa do Quadribol, e seus olhos estavam mais verdes ainda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do outro lado do vagão, estava Draco Malfoy. Este está agora no seu 6° ano em Hogwarts, continuava a ser frio com as pessoas, tratando-as muito mal. Porém era um rapaz extremamente bonito, mas o que ele tem de bonito ele tem de galinha, fica com todas as meninas da escola que ele acha bonita e que está a altura dele.  
  
-Que droga mais um ano nessa porcaria de escola, apesar de que ela pelo menos me serve para uma coisa, pegar garotas.-falou com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
  
"Faz tanto tempo que eu não dou uns cato em alguma, tenho que melhorar esse ano."  
  
Ficaram conversando um pouco dentro da cabine deles, até que o Draco sentiu vontade de importunar algumas pessoas.  
  
-Vamos Crabbe e Goyle fazer uma visitinha ao Trio Maravilha.  
  
Saíram da cabine deles e foram procurar onde o Trio estaria. Draco achou a cabine do Trio mais tinha mais uma pessoa lá dentro com eles.  
  
A outra Weasley tá aqui também, ninguém merece!Encontrar dois Weasleys no mesmo lugar. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ficaram conversando e jogando snap explosivo por um bom tempo, até que de repente a porta da cabine é aberta e na porta está ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e seus "capangas" Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
-Ora, ora quem vejo aqui o trio maravilha e mais outra Weasley.-disse Malfoy com ar de desdém.  
  
-Caí fora, Malfoy!-Rony berrou na mesma hora que levantou para avançar no Malfoy.  
  
-Nossa.....o Weasley ta nervosinho???-Draco falou fingindo parecer nervoso, fazendo com que Crabe e Goyle dessem gargalhadas.  
  
-Não ouviu u que o Rony disse, Malfoy??-Hermione falou segurando Rony pelo braço que estava prestes a voar no Malfoy.  
  
-Não me dirija a palavra sua sujeitinha sangue-ruim.  
  
-SE VOCÊ FALAR MAIS UMA VEZ COM A MIONE DESSE JEITO EU JURO QUE NÃO RESPONDO PELOS MEUS ATOS!!-gritou Harry que estava de pé!  
  
-Quem é você para me impedir?-Draco agora estava começando a se irritar.  
  
-Sou Harry Potter amigo de Hermione Granger, por quê?  
  
-Ai.....que medo!!-Draco acabou arrancando mais gargalhada de Goyle e Crabbe.  
  
Harry pegou a varinha e Draco fez a mesma coisa, estavam se matando com os olhos e com as varinhas uma na cara do outro.  
  
Ai Gina, faz alguma coisa para esses dois pararem!!!Pensa!  
  
Gina entrou no meio entre os dois.  
  
-Gina sai da minha frente que eu vou acabar com esse Malfoy!-Harry disse com as suas veias saltando e o sangue fervendo  
  
-Duvido que você consiga acabar comigo, Potter.  
  
-Os dois parem agora! Harry abaixa essa varinha, por favor.-Harry contra gosto baixou- Agora você Malfoy some daqui por que se não você vai ter que enfrentar 4 sozinho, já que esses dois ai não servem para nada!  
  
Malfoy saiu acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle batendo a porta  
  
Quem essa menina pensa que é para falar daquele jeito comigo! Ah...mais vai ter troco não vou deixar uma simples Weasley mandar em mim, não mesmo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haviam chegado em Hogwarts, e todos estavam ali esperando a seleção das casas começar.  
  
A prof.ª McGonagall pegou o banquinho e o chapéu seletor e o colocou em cima do banquinho e este começou a cantar a música que ele havia preparado para aquele ano. Depois a professora pegou o pergaminho com o nome dos alunos e começou a seleção. Todos morrendo de fome e a professora chamando os alunos  
  
"Ai por Merlim essa seleção não acaba, e eu tenho que ficar aqui sentada do lado do Harry, isso tá me deixando muito nervosa."  
  
-Cindy Nott.-Minerva colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela e ele disse- Sonserina.  
  
-Robert Nazgûl- colocou o chapéu na cabeça e este disse -Grifinória  
  
-Jimmy Brown- e a prof.ª fez a mesma coisa que fez com os outros- Grifinória  
  
-Mary Fritte- houve a espera- Corvinal  
  
-James Ritters- mais um pouco de espera-Lufa-Lufa  
  
Depois de um bom tempo terminou a seleção e Dumbledore mandou que começasse o banquete.  
  
Depois de todos satisfeitos se levantou e a conversa entre as pessoas das casas se sessou.  
  
-Alunos novos e antigos, bem-vindos a Hogwarts para mais um ano.- Dumbledore falou com um largo sorriso no rosto- Espero que ele seja bem proveitoso para todos. Porém tenho uma notícia não muito agradável para todos vocês, nossa querida prof.ª Trelawney de Adivinhação irá nos deixar, vai se aposentar.  
  
Os alunos começaram com uns muxoxos e pararam novamente quando o prof° Dumbledore voltou a falar.  
  
-Espero que todos aproveitem bem as aulas de Adivinhação, até o Natal onde elas se encerrarão. Obrigado pela atenção de todos, mas agora vocês podem ir para seus dormitórios!  
  
Todos saíram pensando no que Dumbledore havia dito! Gina, Harry, Mione, Rony, Jennypher, Lilá e Parvati iam conversando sobre a saída da prof.ªTrelawney.  
  
-Sinceramente eu não estou muito chateado com a saída dela, eu nem gosto muito das aulas de Adivinhação.- Rony começou  
  
-Pois eu apesar de não participar das aulas de Adivinhação acho que é muito chato a prof.ª Trelawney ter que ir, não é legal um professor deixar de aula!  
  
-Ah....Hermione nem vem defendendo a prof.ª Trelawney, você nem gosta dela!-Retrucou Rony  
  
-I daí??Só por quem não gosto dela não posso defende-lá??  
  
Quando a discussão estava começando a ficar feia Gina e Harry acharam que era hora de interferir.  
  
-Os dois parem de brigar agora!-Reclamou Harry  
  
-É, isso mesmo, já estamos cansados de ter que ficar ouvindo a briga de vocês, pô dá um tempo, vocês não tem coisas melhores para fazer??  
  
Todos olharam pra Gina com a maior cara de espanto, ela falando uma coisa dessas era difícil de imaginar, sempre foi quietinha e ingênua, ela não era a Gina que eles conheciam essa era outra.  
  
-O que??Por que vocês estão me olhando eu não fiz nada de anormal, eu só disse a verdade!  
  
Eles chegaram no Salão Comunal, se sentaram na frente da lareira e conversaram até o Salão ficar vazio. Depois se dirigiram cada um para o seu dormitório.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco ainda estava muito irritado com o que Gina Weasley havia feito com ele na cabine. Estava pensando em um jeito dela fazer pagar o que havia feito com ele. Nisso foi se juntar a mesa de seus colegas de casa.  
  
-Oiiiiiiiiii..... Draquinhoooo!!Tudo bom????-Pansy falou grudando no braço de Draco.  
  
-Oi, Pansy. Será que dá pra largar do meu braço, que eu não sou poste pra você ficar pendurada, porcaria!  
  
Que garota chata, é hoje que ela não vai largar do meu pé pelo jeito!!  
  
-Ai, Draquinho! Que, que eu te fiz??Ou será que você está com outra agora??-Pansy já estava fingindo uma cara chorosa  
  
-O que eu faço da minha vida ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu, ou seja eu não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma. Agora o que você me fez foi nascer.  
  
-Ah é assim Draco Malfoy?! Então tá, vem me procurar pra você ver!  
  
-Dá um tempo, porra!  
  
Pelo menos hoje eu tô livre dessa garota. Ai, tô com fome será que essa porcaria de seleção vai demorar muito!?  
  
Depois da seleção todos os alunos da Sonserina começaram a comer e Draco ficou conversando com Crabbe e Goyle sobre quadribol. Até que Dumbledore começou a falar.  
  
-Alunos novos e antigos, bem-vindos a Hogwarts para mais um ano.- Dumbledore falou com um largo sorriso no rosto- Espero que ele seja bem proveitoso para todos. Porém tenho uma notícia não muito agradável para todos vocês, nossa querida prof.ª Trelawney de Adivinhação irá nos deixar, vai se aposentar.  
  
Os alunos começaram com uns muxoxos e pararam novamente quando o prof° Dumbledore voltou a falar.  
  
-Espero que todos aproveitem bem as aulas de Adivinhação, até o Natal onde elas se encerrarão. Obrigado pela atenção de todos, mais agora vocês podem ir para seus dormitórios!  
  
Draco, Crabbe e Goyle junto dos outros alunos da Sonserina foram para o Salão Comunal.  
  
-E ai Draco já decidiu o que você vai fazer para se vingar da Weasley?  
  
-Não Goyle. Mas pode ter certeza que ela vai pagar caro pelo que fez com Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco, Crabbe e Goyle deram gargalhadas pensando no que iria acontecer de ruim com a Weasley, e depois foram para os seus dormitórios.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logo de manhã antes de todos os alunos acordarem duas Grifinórias se levantaram e se arrumaram. Depois se dirigiram para o escritório do diretor. Quando chegaram no gárgula disseram:  
  
-Delicias Gasosas.  
  
Ao entrarem viram que a sala do diretor era repleta de quadros na parede de antigos diretores de Hogwarts.  
  
-Bom dia, senhorita Brown e senhorita Patil.  
  
-Bom dia, diretor!-disseram as duas juntas  
  
-Professor, pode nos chamar de Lilá e Parvati.  
  
-Está bem, senhorita Parvati. Mas o que fazem aqui tão cedo?  
  
-Bem professor, é que nós duas viemos fazer uma proposta para o senhor.  
  
-E qual seria essa proposta senhorita Lilá?  
  
As duas se entre olharam, como quem dissesse fala você. Então Lilá começou.  
  
-Prof.° Dumbledore nós viemos pedir para o senhor fazer uma festa de despedida para a prof.ª Trelawney.  
  
-Mas, como nós sabemos que nem todos os alunos gostam dela queríamos pedir para o senhor anunciar com um outro nome.-acrescentou Parvati  
  
-Pois assim todos os alunos irão. Poderia ser um baile.-completou Lilá  
  
-O que o senhor acha da idéia?  
  
-Bem.......vocês sabem que um baile não pode ser imaginado de uma hora para outra.  
  
As duas pareceram muito decepcionadas com o que o professor havia dito.  
  
-Porém.......eu vou fazer o que vocês duas me pedem, mais isso deve ficar entre nós, vocês não devem contar para ninguém o nosso plano.  
  
-Obrigada, professor!!!-as duas agradeceram  
  
-Hoje, mais tarde no almoço eu anunciarei o que vou fazer. Agora vocês duas vão tomar o café de vocês e vão para suas aulas.  
  
As duas saíram da sala do diretor dando pulinhos de alegria!  
  
Continua..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N/A 1: A idéia: Dark Angel Malfoy  
  
Quem ajudou muitooo: Ligth Angel Malfoy  
  
N/A 2: Oiiiee genti, eu sou Dark Angel Malfoy e essa é minha primeira fic. Eu estou escrevendo essa fic com a ajuda da Ligth Angel Malfoy que é a minha melhor amiga, praticamente uma irmã. Só q nós somos mto diferentes por isso q ela é Ligth e eu Dark.  
  
N/A 3: Espero q vcs gostem da fic! Me mandem reviews, plz!!!!!!!!mesmo q seja pra dizer q a fic tá uma bosta mais mandem!!!Por favor!!=))  
  
Tô inu, bjinhus, bjokas,  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy 


End file.
